You are not my problem
by AvatarYumiko
Summary: ONE-SHOT BUBBLINE / Relata los inicios de la relación de la Princesa Bubblegum y Marceline, y la razón por la que decidieron terminar su romántica historia.


¿Soy la única que ve más que obvia la relación de estos dos personajes en Adventure Time? Algunos lo llaman subtexto, yo más bien creo que esta pareja está escrita en el guión con letras mayúsculas y marcada con subrayador amarillo, así que he decidido unirme a la comunidad Bubbline en español aportando un pequeño one-shot que espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

He utilizado la versión inglesa para darle algo más de seriedad, y es posible que cambie un poco la personalidad de las protagonistas de este fic.

 **Adventure Time pertenece a Cartoon Network, yo solo cojo prestados sus personajes.**

* * *

 _POV BUBBLEGUM_

Recorrí los pasillos lo más rápido posible, apenas desvié la mirada para responder los cordiales saludos de mis pequeños súbditos, tan agradecidos por mi tarea diaria por ellos. Normalmente no era así. Siempre había sido amable con todos, por algo era su princesa, pero no una princesa como los cuentos que había encontrado sepultados en antiquísimas bibliotecas. No, yo no era la típica princesa que únicamente espera a que llegué su príncipe azul a rescatarla. Aunque esté mal que yo lo diga, soy valiente e independiente, sin necesidad de que nadie actúe por mí, con capacidad suficiente como para analizar la situación bajo cualquier cantidad y tipo de presión y salir airosa de ella.

Me encerré en mi cuarto, más bien en uno de mis cuartos, el más humilde y 'normal' que había en todo el castillo, una habitación que utilizaba cuando necesitaba sentirme libre de todas las responsabilidades que tenía para con mi reino. Me eché sobre la cama, ni siquiera me apetecía ocupar mi tiempo con extravagantes y prácticamente imposibles experimentos, algo que siempre me animaba cuando no me encontraba en mis mejores días. Sujetaba entre mis dedos la negra camiseta que _ella_ me regaló años atrás. Años que hacía ver que había olvidado, pero que en realidad venían a mí cada noche. Quizá interviniera el hecho de ponerme esa prenda como pijama siempre.

Lágrimas se deslizaron por sobre mis mejillas sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. _"¿Qué ha significado eso?"_ Cuando aquella mañana me di cuenta que me habían robado el objeto al que más cariño le tenía, el que guardaba con más recelo, me puse hecha una furia. Hasta mi querido Mentita se asustó y preocupó por mí. No pude evitar gritarle, de lo cual me arrepentí, por supuesto, un par de horas después. Aún andaba nerviosa cuando Finn y Jake aparecieron alegando que ellos también habían sido víctimas de robos y andaban tras el ladrón, así que siquiera sin pensarlo me uní a ellos. Pero también lo hizo Marceline. Odiaba, o amaba, no estoy segura, que se apareciera justo cuando intentaba olvidarla.

Me dolía tener que actuar como que no la soportaba, tener que discutir con ella como si fuera el peor de mi enemigos, pero debía guardar apariencias y actuar como se supone que debía actuar. Pero no pude continuar cuando comenzó a cantar esa estúpida, hermosa, canción. Empezó con una letra algo desagradable, y estaba a punto de comentárselo, cuando dijo aquella frase que me hizo darme cuenta que esa melodía me la dedicaba a mí: "Can I drink de red from your pretty pink face?" Tuve que interrumpirla, no me gustaba el camino que estaba tomando la letra. "¿No te gusta esto, o no te gusto yo?" Había captado perfectamente el doble sentido de esa frase.

Comenzó a cantar sobre sus inseguridades, sobre el por qué de que no estuviésemos juntas. "I'm just your problem" Repetía una y otra vez en el estribillo. Yo sentía la necesidad de gritar a los cuatro vientos que no era así, que no era tan solo mi problema, que la quería, que la amaba, pero no debía. A punto estaba de decir las palabras clave que deseaba más que nada escuchar, estaba consiguiendo que la puerta se abriera gracias a su sinceridad, cuando pareció pensárselo mejor y se trabó, cambiando seguramente lo que tenía en mente por algo que no sentía. Yo estaba demasiado conmocionada como para decirle lo que de verdad se me pasaba por la cabeza, así que no pude hacer nada más que recriminarle.

Por suerte, Finn decidió intervenir, cantando una canción sobre la amistad, que consiguió que la puerta se abriera y derrotamos al molesto ser que nos había robado para recuperar nuestras cosas. Yo no quería que todos supieran qué es lo que había perdido, pero no había remedio. Mi rubio amigo empezó a sacar los distintos objetos del saco. No hice ningún comentario por el mechón de pelo que había en él, porque estaba demasiado nerviosa. Sacó la camiseta y se giró hacia Marceline, pude ver su cara de desconcierto, y posteriormente asombro cuando la reconoció. Rápidamente, le aclaré que era mía. "Tú, ¿guardas la camiseta que te regalé?" ¿Eso que pude ver en ella era un sonrojo? No, no puede ser. Con la voz algo entrecortada, conseguí aclararle que la utilizaba como pijama, aunque eso no hizo más que desconcertarla todavía más.

Fue entonces cuando decidí volver directamente al reino y comportarme de manera tan brusca con mis súbditos. Rodé sobre la cama, todavía llorando. Me encontraba confundida. ¿De verdad debía dejar mis sentimientos a parte y olvidar a la persona que ese día me había dado esperanzas de que me correspondía tanto como antes? No lo sabía. Sin pedirlo siquiera, me vino a la mente aquél día tan especial en el que me regaló la camiseta.

 _Flash back_

"¡Por favor, no!" Gritaba mientras corría por el bosque. Las piernas me empezaban a fallar y mi garganta ardía. Se me acababan las fuerzas y no había conseguido sacarme de encima la horrenda criatura que me perseguía dispuesta a matarme, y a saber qué más. Las ramas me arañaban la cara y los brazos, pero no me importaba, lo único que quería era salir de allí, pero cada vez tenía más claro que no lo conseguiría. Un espasmo me recorrió el cuerpo, dándome a entender que ya no alcanzaba a trabajar más y caí al suelo, casi sin poder moverme, con las energías justas para ver como el 'monstruo' se abalanzaba sobre mí.

Grité, grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras me arañaba y me hacía jirones la camiseta que portaba, grité hasta que la garganta se me secó mientras una oleada de adrenalina me recorría el cuerpo y conseguía darle una patada en la cara, pero nada más lejos que asustarle, se enrabió más y me atacó con más furia. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirme, conseguí ver tras él una cabellera negra, y después un hermoso rostro, como el de un ángel, que irónicamente se fue desfigurando para convertirse en un demonio. Un demonio que conocía bien y que sabía que no me dejaría morir allí. Sonreí desganada justo antes de que ese maravilloso demonio derribara a la criatura y yo cayera desmayada sin fuerzas.

Cuando me desperté, me encontraba en una cama no exageradamente cómoda, pero agradable, con una persona sentada en el borde de la misma, mirándome. Me sentía algo adolorida, pero me incorporé como pude y miré directamente a los ojos rojos de aquella chica que ni siquiera hizo un ademán para hablar. Poco a poco, fui recordando los hechos de la tarde anterior. "Gracias, Marcy, de verdad" Conseguí decir. Ella asintió, sonrojada por cómo la había llamado, como siempre. Éramos muy cercanas, pero aún así, no se acostumbraba a oírme llamarla de una forma tan amistosa. Miré por la ventana del cuarto y me di cuenta de que era de noche. "Vaya, es de noche, ¿he dormido todo el día? Y... ¿qué hago con una camiseta tuya?" Dije al mirar hacia abajo. Pero a pesar del tono de mi pregunta, la encontraba muy cómoda, además de que desprendía un olor dulce, _su_ olor.

"En realidad has dormido dos días, estaba preocupada porque no te despertabas, pero no quería llamar a nadie de tu reino por si acaso me culpaban" Pude percibir algo de mentira en esa última afirmación, pero la dejé hablar. "Cuando te recogí tenías tu camisa completamente rota, así que t-te la cambié yo... por una... mía..." Las pausas que hizo al hablar venían acompañadas de un sonrojo, al cual acompañé, al darme cuenta del significado de sus palabras. Se levantó bruscamente antes de que pudiera decir nada y se acercó a un escritorio donde había un plato con un sandwich, me lo acercó, algo cohibida. "Sabes que no sé cocinar, no me hace falta, pero supuse que tendrías hambre." Se explicó.

Me di cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba hambrienta y lo devoré como me habían enseñado que no se debía comer, no pude evitarlo. En cuanto terminé, me di cuenta de que no había dejado de mirarme con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro. "Em... gracias" Se levantó de la cama, en dirección a la puerta, seguramente para dejarme descansar, pero yo le agarré la mano, deteniéndola. No tenía muy claro que hacer a continuación así que no dije nada, simplemente la acerqué a mí, evitando un contacto directo con sus ojos. Pero me fijé en sus labios. Finos, probablemente fríos, apetecibles. Me relamí los labios inintencionadamente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para la 'joven' vampira que tenía delante, que tragó saliva. Me acerqué lentamente a ella, dándole tiempo a pararme o a salir huyendo si deseaba evitar ese contacto, pero no lo hizo, y mis labios aprisionaron los suyos con delicadeza y sutileza. Al comprobar que no los retiraba, sino que lo correspondía, algo sorprendida, profundicé el beso torpemente, debido a mi inexperiencia.

Marceline me acarició la mejilla y me invadió, delicadamente, con su lengua, haciendo que me estremeciera. Nos separamos lentamente y nos miramos a los ojos, completamente cohibidas, pero felices. "Puedes quedarte la camiseta" Me dijo, y yo no pude hacer más que reír.

 _Fin del flash back_

¿Por qué tendría que haberme acordado de aquél momento? La respuesta era simple: porque fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Fue el día que mis sentimientos por ella salieron a flote y descubrí que eran correspondidos. El día que me olvidé por unas horas de mis responsabilidades. El día que me entregué en cuerpo y alma a la persona que amaba. El día que se convirtió en nuestro. El día en que no existía nadie más en el mundo, solo nosotras dos. Ese día, que marcó un nuevo comienzo en nuestra relación.

Y yo lo había estropeado todo, porque me podía la presión, porque fui una cobarde, porque me di cuenta de que una persona vil como yo era justo lo que no se merecía. Ella me entregó todo su amor, y puso en mí todas sus esperanzas, y yo las destruí, destruí todos mis lazos con ella. Y me arrepentía, como nunca antes me he arrepentido de nada. Recordaba su rostro surcado de lágrimas, lágrimas que yo había provocado por lo que pensaba que era la excusa verdadera, el bien de mis súbditos. Pero me equivocaba, lo hice por motivos egoístas que en ese momento despreciaba como nunca.

A partir de ese entonces, nuestra relación se enfrió, apenas me hablaba, y cuando lo hacía era para dedicarme palabras hirientes. Y lo comprendía, por supuesto. Le había partido el corazón, le había marcado de gravedad para siempre. Yo misma no me lo perdonaría nunca. Jamás dejé de amarla, y gracias a aquella canción, supe que ella a mí tampoco. Aunque tuviera eso presente, sabía que no podía retractarme y volver hacia atrás, no podía hacer como que nada había pasado, pedirle perdón y suplicarle que regresara a mi lado y me volviera a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque aunque me doliera, hay acciones que simplemente no se pueden deshacer así como así, y estaba segura de que ella no se mostraría débil al ver como me arrastraba por ella.

Lloré con ganas todo lo que quedaba de día y gran parte de la noche hasta que me quedé dormida, vencida por mi agotamiento. Una puerta abrirse me despertó, pero no me inmuté, no me apetecía enfrentarme a nadie por haber huido así de mis deberes como princesa y haberme pasado todo el tiempo encerrada. Reconocí los débiles pasos que se acercaban hasta mi cama como los de Mentita. Pareció suspirar y me arropó con la manta, después dejó una bandeja sobre mi escritorio y se volvió a marchar, cerrando la puerta tras él. Me sequé las lágrimas y cerré los ojos con fuerza. No me apetecía nada tener que tratar con él y sus preguntas al día siguiente, pero sabía que lo hacía porque se preocupaba por mí, además de que aunque nunca se lo llegué a decir directamente, seguramente sospechaba de nuestra prohibida relación.

 **POV Marceline**

Le pegué una patada a la mesa, harta de todo. Estaba en mi casa, sola, tras ese confuso día en el que me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos, reprimidos durante tanto tiempo, y a punto estuve de confesarme por segunda vez ante ella. Cada día me costaba más verla y tener que dañarla para disimular mis verdaderos sentimientos . Me odiaba por ser tan hipócrita, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía un orgullo, y ella lo había hecho pedazos aquél lejano día.

 _Flash Back_

"Bonnie, ¿qué te pasa?" Me acerqué a ella preocupada. Estaba temblando y llevaba días sin mirarme directamente a la cara. Un casi imperceptible sollozo llegó hasta mis oídos. La rodeé con un brazo y ella me miró con los ojos vidriosos. "Marcy... Y-yo, tengo que hablar contigo... sobre algo" Me llevó a sentarme en una de las sillas que decoraban su cuarto. Aunque siempre me había incomodado tanto rosa junto en una misma habitación, mientras estuviera con ella no me importaba. Se giró hacia mí, pero sin mirarme directamente a la cara. Jugueteaba con sus manos, y así continuó por unos exasperantes minutos. "Bonnie..." Ella alzó repentinamente la mirada y nuestras miradas chocaron, la mía inquisitiva, la suya, miedosa. "Esto no está bien" Dijo sin desviar la vista. La miré sin comprender. _"¿Qué no está bien?"_ Quise decir, pero ella volvió a hablar antes de que la voz llegara a mi garganta para pronunciar esas palabras.

"Lo nuestro. No está bien que la princesa de un reino dulce como el mío salga con la reina vampiro, ¿entiendes? Piensa en lo que dirían mis súbditos si se enteraran, perderían la confianza en mí y tú tam-" La corté antes de que pudiera continuar. Sentimientos encontrados invadían mi cabeza. Rabia, tristeza, desconcierto. "¡¿Pero que estás diciendo, Bonnie?! Lo que digan los... ¿Es que acaso no me quieres? Pensé que te importaba más de lo que pudieran pensar los demás. " Ella se acercó a mí un poco cohibida, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y se quedó a poco más de un metro de distancia. "Por favor, Marceline, compréndeme, tengo una imagen que mantener, tengo unos deberes que cumplir. No puedo distraerme contigo"

Esas palabras me dolieron más que todos los golpes, tanto físicos como psicológicos que había recibido durante toda mi vida juntos. La garganta se me secó y apenas podía articular palabra, pero hice un esfuerzo. "Yo también tengo una imagen, yo también tengo un reino. ¿Crees que me importa? Te elegiría a ti mil veces antes que a él. Te avergüenzas de lo nuestro, te avergüenzas de mí." No sé qué me dolió más, si el que me hubiera dicho todas esas cosas horribles o que ella no desmintiera mis palabras. Solo se quedó callada, sin alzar la vista, durante los que fueron los minutos mas largos de mi existencia. "Te quiero" Dije con lágrimas en los ojos, desesperada. Estaba esperando a despertarme rodeada de sudor en mi cama y poder decirle a la persona que más amaba en el mundo que lo único que me pasaba es que había tenido una pesadilla, pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que eso no iba a suceder.

"P-Por favor, Marceline, abandona el castillo" Me costó unos segundos analizar todo lo que aquella 'orden' conllevaba. "¿Es eso lo que quieres realmente?" Mi último intento de hacerle pensar en lo que estaba haciendo fue ese, mientras las lágrimas que había intentado reprimir rodaban libremente por mi rostro. "Sí" Estaba temblando, por mucho que intentase ocultarlo, me había dado cuenta. Se dio la vuelta, invitándome indirectamente a salir. Salí por la ventana, como siempre, pero aquella vez tenía la convicción de que sería la última. Miré hacia atrás por última vez antes de desaparecerme en la noche.

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Deseché esos recuerdos fuera de mi cabeza. No me apetecía rememorar una de las noches más angustiosas que había tenido nunca. Tras ese día y durante muchos años, lo único que lograba procesar hacia Bonnie era rabia y un profundo 'odio', que pronto me di cuenta de que era la forma que tenía mi orgullo de protegerse a sí mismo. Pero desde hacía unos meses no era capaz si quiera de dirigirle una mala cara. Con pesar descubrí que nunca había dejado de estar enamorada de ella, y por culpa de los esdevenimientos* que habían tenido lugar aquella mañana, supe que ella tampoco.

Pero ya era tarde. No iba a perdonarla. Me hizo demasiado daño como para olvidarlo tan fácilmente. Y si era necesario autodestruirme por mi orgullo, lo haría. Porque puede que no haya sido el mejor de los ejemplos nunca, pero no me merecía lo que ella me había he hecho. Y sí, nos amábamos mutuamente, pero el tiempo no da tregua y hay ciertos errores que no se pueden reparar. _"Además"_ Pensé. _"Amor no le va a faltar. Ya tiene a Finn el humano para ofrecérselo"_ Necesitaba desesperadamente añadirle más culpa, y a la vez autoconvencerme de no hacer ninguna tontería de la que me pudiera arrepentir más adelante.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza, tanta que incluso noté el metálico sabor de la sangre en mi boca. "Sé fuerte" Me repetía una y otra vez. No debía ceder ante mis impulsos de salir corriendo de casa y volver al castillo de Chuchelandia**. Echarme en los brazos de Bonnie y llorar en su hombro, desahogándome por todos los años que he pasado sin ella y que he deseado más que nada el despertarme a su lado una vez más. No. Tenía que ser persistente y contenerme, por muchas esperanzas que me hubiera ofrecido con la expresión que mantuvo durante el tiempo que duró la maldita canción, y el haber descubierto que todavía mantenía esa camiseta que yo le había regalado en el mejor día de mi larga vida.

Aunque sabía que por mucho que lo negara, sin mi princesa moriría, al igual que ella sin mí.

* * *

*La verdad es que no estoy segura de que esta palabra exista en español...

**Dulce Reino en Latinoamérica


End file.
